With the development of mobile Internet technologies, remotely controlling devices in family living environments has become a reality, the control on most current devices (such as air conditioners, televisions, automatic window switch devices, etc.) is implemented through the near-field infrared remote control mechanism, and for this infrared remote control mechanism, because the way of increasing the infrared transmission power cannot be used to increase the transmission distance of the control signal, the remote control is limited by the effective transmission distance of the infrared control signal, and in order to achieve a remote control on a device over the greater distance, the user also needs to purchase a set of new devices to support the remote control, which greatly increases the cost of implementing the remote control.